Zak vs Middle School
by Eeveeninja77
Summary: I made the decision to discontinue this story. I will soon be making a waaay better version of this. Trust me, it'll make sense. Since I'm in school, chapters won't be coming out that often. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

1In early August, the Saturdays have a family meeting in the afternoon. Drew started the conversation. "Zak, you are growing up. Your father and I feel that you should go out into the real world and learn new things. You can't have just Fiskerton, Komondo, and Zon as friends. I mean yeah, sure, they are really great friends, but we think you need human friends too."

Zak turns to Doc and looks at him with a confused look on his face. With a sure tone in his voice, Doc says, "Zak, we were thinking of sending you to School."

Fiskerton, who was sitting behind the couch, said, " Wazzuh??" Drew replied, "Yes Fiskerton, Zak is going to middle school."

Zak was shocked. He had to go to an actual school! His parent's home schooling was fine. He was worried but at the same time a little excited. "You'll have so much fun!" His mom's voice startled him a little. He looked at Drew and she smiled. Zak faked a smile. "I'm sure I will." He lied.

"I'm glad sweetie. It starts in September. We'll get your supplies this month so you'll be ready. Goodnight Zak."Drew gives her bewildered son a hug and so does her husband. She walks with Doc towards their room door and turns off the light. "Goodnight mom and dad."

Zak walks down the hall to his room with his friendly gorilla-cat. He changes into his pajamas and jumps in bed. "Fisk?" "Wazzah?" "What do you think middle school is like?" Fiskerton shrugs. "Whazzawhow." "Well, you never went to school due to being a cryptid, so you wouldn't know."

On top of her bed, 11 year old Essence was shocked. Her mom was sitting beside her having a important conversation the same night. "But, my friends... they won't be there!" "Honey, your father and I think that this will be better for you. You'll like it much better here." "How will I like it better than this middle school?" "Well, this school is a private school and we want the best for you." Essence sighs. "You don't have to if you don't want to. Maple says you should go because she thinks your friends are crazy." Her mom smiles.

Maple, Essence thought, my annoying younger sister. Always making fun of me. In the past, she embarrassed Essence in front of most of her class. Essence was sitting in the oddly quiet lunchroom. Her sister had the same lunch period that year. Essence was scratching the top of her nose when Maple blurted out, "Why you pickin' your nose, sis?" Just about everyone glanced and laughed at the impression of Essence picking her nose. Essence put her hand down immediately. Her embarrassed face turned red like a tomato. The "popular" groups was grossed out and made a loud "ewww!!"

Essence makes a final decision and says, "Yes, I'll go. I'll make a bunch of new friends. I'll learn a lot more too, right?" "Right. You'll have fun." Essence's mom, Robin, gives her soon to be sixth grader a hug and tells her goodnight. As soon as Robin closes the bedroom door, Essence makes her lamp dimmer while her cat jumps up onto the bed. "So, what's up, Dodor?" She says to her white cat. He had a black leg, ear, tail, and had a brown streak on his head. "Meow." "Yeah, I am going to a different middle school. But, I have a feeling that I just can't explain... like, something's going to happen."


	2. Chapter 2

1As time passed in August, Zak learned a little more about how middle school ran everyday. (probably by watching T.V.). The rest of the summer went by really fast. Soon the first day came. His alarm clock went off at 7:00. School started at 8:30, which gave Zak a good amount of time to get ready.

Zak couldn't wear his normal orange shirt with the Saturdays symbol on it, so he wore the next best thing: an orange hoodie with black sleeves and a white polo shirt under. He wore his normal khaki pants. The school colors are Navy blue and gold. You could wear khaki or navy blue pants and a dark green or white polo shirt.

Not very far from the school is where Essence lives. She got up at just about the same time as Zak. There was a difference, though, of how they woke up. Zak jumped out of bed- well, maybe more like falling off of bed, while Essence woke up feeling excited for school. Both felt a little jumpy because their school will be different for them. And guess what? They both go to the same middle school! What a coincidence!

Essence walked to school because the school was in walking distance. Everything went fine for her. Zak rode to school in a bus because everyone would probably flip out seeing the Saturday's pimped out high tech van.

When Zak got into the big yellow bus, everyone was chatting to their neighbors. You could barely hear yourself think. Zak decided not to talk much to anyone until he learned a little more of how they acted. He sat in an empty seat by a window and placed his green camo backpack on the floor next to him.

The kids in the row next to him glanced at his spiky white hair and how it contrasts to his jet black hair section. They started whispering to each other and to nearby classmates. "Dude, look at that kid's hair! How'd he get it so spiky?" It got around to about half the bus. Zak snapped out of his daze to notice some kids peeking over their seats to look at him. What's their problem? He thought. The peeking kids immediately sat down and pretended that nothing happened.

Girls in the row on the other side were also looking at Zak. Not because of his hair, but because of something else. They kept making short glances at him and giggling. They also whisper to each other. Zak turned his head around his bus seat to look at the girls. He was looking at specifically a tall girl. She had long blonde hair and bright sapphire blue eyes. She had perfect teeth and a shapely body she shows with her tight navy pants and green jacket. _She looks... wow_, he thought.

He kept watching when she wasn't looking for maybe a few more seconds until the bus driver hit a bump. Zak was leaning over his backpack and he lost balance. He fell over his backpack and plowed face first onto the bus floor. Many kids started laughing while others asked if he was alright while still others were asking what they missed.

The group of boys who mentioned Zak's odd hair in the other row in between laughs, said, "You alright, dude? That was pretty funny!" Zak looked up at him and groaned. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've had a lot worse." Zak got up and sat in his seat. His face turned all red from embarrassment_. Hope that doesn't happen again._


	3. Chapter 3

1When they arrived at Manson private middle school, the 6th grade class walked to their new home room. Zak and Essence, with the rest of their class, entered the classroom and found their desks and sat down. When everyone found a spot, the teacher introduced herself.

"Hello class. My name is ." She turned around to look at the class. She had a pretty looking face. Despite her age, she looked very young. She continued, "I will be your home room teacher. In a minute I'll be handing out schedules." She walked to her desk and picked up a pile of papers. started handing them out.

As soon as Zak got his schedule, he analyzed it carefully. First Math, then P.E., Spanish... Essence read off the periods in a quiet whisper. "Math, P.E., Spanish..." Zak was sitting next to her, so he was listening. He was reading the words silently with her. They both ended with Grammar. Zak did a double take. They had the exact same schedule! _How did that happen?_ He wondered.

The class listened intently to one of their new middle school teachers as she talked about how a normal day would go at Manson. Well, except for a handful of kids who don't really care.

Everyone had to introduce themselves and tell a little bit about their life at one point. Zak wasn't worried at all. That's what he thought, anyway. He had to come up with something. After his desk partner, Becky, stood in front of the classroom, it was Saturday's turn. Zak got up and took a short pause before walking up to were the class could see him best.

He drew in a breath and said, "I'm Zak Saturday and I'm 11 years of age"–he continued, faster now–"My father is a scientist and my mother stays at home. I have a pet cat, lizard, and bird." in reply said, "Thank you Zak. Very interesting! You may be seated." He nodded and went back to his seat. He let out a sigh of relief as he sat down.

Zak payed attention like the rest of the kids (most). After a few introductions, he sensed that someone was watching him. Not one of the kids staring at the white starfish glued to his head (lol), but someone staring at _him_. Zak was on the right side of the double desk. He looked to his classmates on his right. Everyone was watching the speaker except for the ones fiddling with stuff in their desks. He cautiously turned his head to his left. And sure enough, Becky was dreamily gazing into his black eyes. This startled Zak. Becky was a chunky short girl with very red hair that she wore as a ponytail. She had nerdy glasses and braces. Today she had on a plaid green skirt and lighter green jacket with a Manson icon on it.

"Hi," she whispered. "That was really interesting. I'd like to know more." She moved a little closer. Zak blinked. "Uh... later, okay?" She smiled to show off her sparkling emerald green braces. "Okay."

Essence's desk partner was a boy named Bob (how creative). He was one of the better looking kids. He had jet black hair and pale skin. However, he wasn't one of the best students. In fact, he was one of the worst. Bob was an annoyance too. Someone with hardly any patience would explode. They always ask the dumbest questions at the weirdest times. Just earlier, he asked Essence if she ever had a dream about purple edible birdies. Essence of course said no. Essence gets a lot of awkward dreams. More weird than purple edible birdies.

Finally, the bell rang right after the last student went up. They gathered up their math books from their lockers and walked to the math classroom. Everyone arrived to class on time. A woman was writing something on the white board as the morning math class found their desks.


	4. Chapter 4

1The woman turned around. "Hello class. My name is Mrs. Winters. I'll be your math teacher for the year." She had a light brown bob and blue eyes. She pointed to the numbers on the board. They were math problems. "Everyday I'll write warm ups on the board blah blah blah..." Mrs. Winters was saying.

Bob fell asleep. He leaned toward Essence. Essence saw him. She smirked. She flicked his ear with a bit of red static at the tips of her fingers. Bob jerked awake to the shock and in the middle of Mrs. Winters' explanation, he yelled, "Twenty-four!!!" Everyone giggled. Bob sat there rubbing his ear.

"Now, sixth graders, it's not very nice to laugh at someone," She continued, now looking directly at Bob, "Even if he was sleeping during class." His face turned red. The rest of the period went fine.

P.E. went by very quickly. It seemed that the most flexible kids in the class came down to Essence, Zak, and the girl Zak saw on the bus. Essence noticed the Zak kid kept staring at that girl... But that didn't matter.

A few more classes went by then it was time for lunch. Zak sat at an empty table. Soon, Becky came to sit by him (oh god). She smiled that weird smile again. Zak's face turned red and before she had time to say anything, he said, "Uh... I'll be right back" and he got up and walked to the boy's restroom. Zak rushed in and was looking at a boy washing his hands. He had short purplish-brown hair and silvery eyes. The boy, without looking up, said, "You met Becky?" Zak replied, "Yeah. You met her too?" The boy looked up smirking, said, "Are you kiddin' me? When I first came to this school, she wouldn't get off of my back! Need help?" Zak nodded. "Brb." The kid walked out the door.

Zak waited patiently for the kid. Soon, he came back into the restroom. "What did you do?" asked Zak. The kid replied, "Oh, I have someone taking care of her. By the way, I'm Seth. What do they call you?" Zak said, "My name's Zak. Nice to meet you." They both walk to the lunchroom and end up sitting at the same table and talking.

Zak noticed Becky sitting at another table with a guy in a wig. They were shuffling through the latest magazines about the Jonas brothers and Hannah Montana. Becky was seriously hypnotized. Zak turned to ask Seth a question. His mouth opened to talk but Seth spoke first. "Yeah, you can tell he's not a girl. He's actually one of my friends." Seth turned to his friend sitting with Becky pretending to be amazed by the pictures in the magazine meant to be read by girls. "His name is Jacob." Jacob turned and saw his friend. He smiled as he mouthed the words, 'You owe me big time.' Seth playfully stuck his tongue out at Jacob.

Essence ended up sitting next to Becky (wth?!!?!) because of other girls not really accepting her into their group. Especially the group with that really pretty girl that the new kid, Zak, kept staring at!! Bleh. Essence thought she made an epic mistake. But it turned out that Becky wasn't so bad once you got to know her. Kind of. The table was filled with pictures of Nick Jonas.

The girl that really looked like a dude in a wig whispered to Essence, "My friend put me up to this." He's a boy. "No, I'm not a girl." He paused. "Or gay." Essence spent lunch eating (duh) and talking to Becky and Jacob. Across the cafeteria, Essence was giggling at Bob making horrible attempts trying to talk to the popular girls. After a decent tasting lunch, it was time for recess.

**Sorry this chapter took so long! The chapters won't be coming out as often as they did during in spring break. Plus, we have WASL!!! Too much homework. Did anyone see the new Secret Saturdays episode? I did!!! The part where Zak was blindfolded would have worried the parents. A girl blindfolding a boy her age and she's a thief? Who know what she could have done to Zak!!! *cough* Goodnight it's like 11:03. Bye!!**


	5. Chapter 5

1Essence was unusual. Zak thought about her. She was unusual in a good way. But, she was also unusual in a bad way. Not like, normal weird things, but, bad things. Evil things. Her eyes... like a doorway to a secret not supposed to be discovered. They almost look catlike.

A soccer ball whizzed through the air and hit Zak in the face. "Owwch!" Zak fell backward on the grass in the field. A girl ran up to him and asked, "Are you alright?" She grabbed his hand and helped him up. Zak looked up and saw shaggy brown hair coming to a sweep, kind of like his mom's hair. He recognized the pretty unnatural eyes. It was Essence. "So, you must be the new girl, right?" Essence nodded and replied, "So, you must be the new boy, right?" They both smiled. "Yup!" They were surprised at the fact that they were still holding hands. They immediately pulled their hands back. Essence turned red. "I-I gotta go, later!" she quickly said. She twisted around and speed walked to a game of soccer her classmates were playing at the field.

_Man, I feel so stupid! How could I not notice something like that? _Essence thought and shook her head. _I couldn't even feel anything, yet, I felt... something? _..... _That made no sense at all..._

Seth walked up to Zak and teased him about "his new girlfriend". He said, "Zak and Essence sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" Jacob caught up with them with a basketball in his hands. "Did I miss anything?" Seth replied, "You only missed the new kid getting his first girlfriend!" Zak sighed and rolled his eyes. They raced to the nearest basket and played basketball.

Soon weeks went by very fast. "Argost is up to something. He hasn't been attacking us for weeks." Drew announced. "It's already October and nothing has happened." Doc added, "Well, at least it gave us some time to up our defenses." He yelled into the hall, "Zak, are you doing your homework?" Zak yelled back. "Yeah!"

Fisk was looking over Zak's shoulder, curiously watching his pencil move across the paper. Zak groaned. "Man, I hate homework! Mom and Dad never gave me homework when I was home schooled..."

Meanwhile, in Argost's lair, Argost was plotting something evil. He spoke to his assistant, Munya. "There are three of them, all in the same place... including Zak Saturday. Yet, one of them seems to have more power then the other two. A girl in particular. Unstable abilities... Easily consumed by darkness... Perfect." Munya was about to take off until Argost stopped him with a swift hand. "Munya! You'll get your chance.. Don't worry..." Then he ended the conversation with an evil laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

1On Monday, the popular girl, whose name is Krystelle, handed everyone in the class an orange envelope with a spider sticker on it. Inside it said "You are invited to Krystelle's Halloween party! Happens this Friday from 6:00pm to 10:00pm! (Address, place, what to bring, blah blah blah....)"

Everyone was so excited that it was all that they talked about all week. The days went by as the Saturdays (except for Zak of course) got more worried. Argost waited for the correct moment.

On the day of the party, Argost decided now was the right time. He sent Munya out to find the girl. Munya followed his orders with evil pleasure.

6:00pm hit. The young guests started pouring in. People came in as witches, ghosts, princesses, and many other things. Krystelle's house was big and a perfect party space. Snacks were set on the table lined with fake spider webs. The lights were dimmed and some furniture was cleared out to reveal shiny linoleum. Colored spinning lamps were sitting on huge black speakers with a bright disco ball. Krystelle, who was dressed as a queen bee, opened the door and greeted guests. Her costume matched her personality. It was a black and yellow striped tube top with a very short tutu type skirt. She also wore high heels, a tiara, and many accessories. Her beautiful blonde curls fell past her shoulders. Any boy would drool over her.

Most of the guests arrived at one time. Zak was dressed as Neo from The Matrix. Under his black trench coat, he had the claw. His parents insisted he bring it in case of an emergency, and ONLY an emergency. Seth was dressed as James Bond.

Seth whispered to Zak, "Hey Romeo, here comes Juliet!" Zak looked toward the doorway and saw miss "Queen Bee" greeting Essence. Zak rolled his eyes. Essence wore a white dress with brown tiger stripes. She also had brown cat ears and a white tail with brown tiger stripes.

As soon as everyone arrived, the party started. The dim lights went out and bright colors spotted the room. The speakers turned on. The music was so loud that you could feel the beat.

Zak sat on one of the couches. He was almost afraid to dance. Zak mostly chatted to the other guys at the party. Then he noticed that Seth kept glancing at Krystelle. "Try to keep your tongue inside your mouth." he told Seth. Seth looked the other way and started whistling as if he was innocent.

After a few songs, a slow one started playing. Krystelle announced, "Ok people! You need to pair up with the opposite gender!" Everyone ran around. Zak stayed in place, leaning against a wall. Just about everyone was dancing. Essence stayed out of the crowd. She felt some horrible feeling. "Umm... I'm sorry! I'll be right back..." she said to one of the friends she was talking to then ran to the bathroom. She looked into the mirror. Her pupils formed into slits. "Oh no."

Zak saw Krystelle whispering to her friends. Surprisingly, she began to walk his way. Then, even more surprising, she started to talk to him. "I know the song is almost over, but, would you like to dance with me?" Zak was very surprised at her request. He didn't know what to say. He managed to say, "Sh-sure." Krystelle giggled. Zak stood straight and glanced at Seth, who made a thumbs up. Zak lightly put his hands on her waist and she put her hands lightly on his shoulders. They began to sway to the music and barely made eye contact.

Seth started to feel a headache almost immediately. Then it got worse. A lot worse. He held his head in his hands. _Gaaaah! The pain!!_ When he closed his eyes, he saw a blurred scene of a wild cat and... Zak holding it. The wild cat was as big as he was. The horrible headache ended. And so did the slow song. Zak can walking back with a completely red face. He enjoyed the slow dance. He snapped out of his dreamy state when he noticed Seth very tense. "Seth, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It was weird. This usually happens when something important is about to happen."

"What usually happens?"

Seth sighed. "I promised my grandfather I wouldn't tell..." he looked straight at Zak and continued, "and I'm keeping my promise."

Zak nodded. He knew about keeping secrets. Then he remembered something. "Hey what happened to Essence?"

**K, sorry for the VERY long wait!! I have been so busy lately! I promise that over the summer chapters will come out more often. Plus, I just went to camp this week. My school is out two weeks from today! Yay! GOT IT MEMORIZED? (lol im a KH fan too)**


	7. Chapter 7

1"Munya, fetch the girl." commanded Argost. Munya grinned evilly in a reply. He obeyed immediately. Starting to turn a purplish pink, he jumped out of the lair and into the trees, springing off of the branches as he went along.

Meanwhile, at the party, everything starting turning to chaos. First, most of the kids got sugar rushes. Second, people started to worry about Seth's headaches. Third, Essence came out of the bathroom looking like a crazed were-cat thing. Her hair was ruffled and she had... fur... People just thought it was her costume. They tried to compliment her on it, but all she did was twitch and then walk away.

THEN, if you thought things couldn't get any worse, you were WRONG. Outside on the porch, there was a loud thump that slightly shook the floor. Everyone stopped what the were doing to look in the direction of the mysterious noise. Even the music stopped.. The thumping continued, but softer now. It came closer and closer. Huge hands grabbed the double wooden doors, sending a few splinters flying. Something was ripping the doors open.

Everybody gasped an started going into freak out mode. Zak positioned himself in a battle stance with his fingertips rested on the claw. The doors were violently ripped apart by a huge spider-human. The crowd screamed an attempted to flee, only to meet the spider-human leaping across the room to block the exit. Zak whipped out the claw and jumped after Munya.

The claw came in contact with Munya's shoulder. With lightning fast reflexes, Munya grabbed Zak's arm. He squeezed it until he let go of the claw. Zak started losing circulation, fast. He tried to kick Munya, but his reaction was throwing Zak at a wall. He lay on the ground, half conscious. _Why is Munya so powerful?_ Essence glanced at Zak's limp body, and anger flowed through her veins. She pounced at Munya and landed perfectly on his back. She began biting and clawing at him drawing some blood. Munya threw her to the ground. She easily got back up with minor injuries and pounced again.

While they were fighting, people outside who were (kind of) safe were freaking out even more. They called their parents to come pick them up immediately. They also called 911. And where are the parents? Krystelle's mother fainted and her father was tending to her. Seth counted all the people who were outside. Most kids were inside. They included Zak, Essence, and Krystelle. (FYI, Becky is outside XD) Seth thought, _It's my duty to rescue them_. And he ran inside.

He came just in time to see Zak get up and attack the big purple spider guy. Zak spotted Seth and yelled, "Seth!!... Get them out... Of here!!!" Seth was indecisive. Should he obey his best friend? Or get his classmates out? Munya also spotted Seth and shot a web at his face. Seth ducked and decided he should help his classmates. He ran behind the couch and gathered some people.

Munya knocked Essence down with a web shot. "Where is she..." he said in a very creepy voice. He stomped forward to the door where Seth was helping people exit. Argost didn't really give a clear description of the female target. He was too obsessed with the writing on the ancient rock. So, Munya made a half-guess.

Zak chased after Munya and Munya attacked back again. This time, he caught poor Zak by the collar of his shirt and threw him against a dresser, knocking it over. Zak lay on the ground and thought: _Puberty must be in effect again..._

Munya swiped Krystelle (of course) from the crowd. She screamed at the top of her lungs. It did no effect to Munya. Zak pushed himself up. Then it hit him. Munya was about to jump out when Zak ran in front of him. "Flashlight Frogs." He lifted the claw at Munya. Multiple people watched as Zak Saturday's eyes glowed a vivid orange, matching the claw's glow. Flashlight frogs hopped into the living room, puffing up like balloons. Zak directed the frogs toward Munya. Their tongues flew at the purple spider human, just missing Krystelle. Even though their poison came in contact with him, he jumped into the forest behind the house.

Things were way more worse than Zak expected. Munya was getting away with kidnaping, Essence is a cat beast thing, and people know about Zak's secret. Oh yeah, forgot to mention the fact that he couldn't even beat Munya! How is he going to defeat Kur if he's this pathetic? Well, he had to try protect his secret, but he couldn't even do that! He held his head in his hands. _Mom and dad are going to kill me! _With his head down, he walked out the door. He ignored his best friend, Seth.

Essence wanted to cry. It might be happening again. Her worst nightmare. She stood up to look at the half destroyed house. She ran out the door and into the crowd. One of her best friends came to comfort her. She looked up and past her friend to see the a orange jeep parking close by and following it was all of the parents cars. The parents came, picked up their child, and immediately left. So now only Krystelle's parents and the Saturdays family remained.

Krystelle's parents came up to the Saturdays and telling them what they saw. "The thing that took our daughter was big and purple and had multiple arms! It also walked upright. It's like nothing we ever seen before."

Doc and Drew looked at each other. Zak came from around the corner (he was chasing away the Flashlight Frogs) and stole the words right out of their mouths.

"Munya!"

**Hey people! Sorry I'm having a writer's block but I got some ideas so I'm cured! I** **guess... But did anyone get up really early to watch the new Secret Saturdays last Saturday at 8:30 AM? (Besides me lol) I'm still wondering why** **Cartoon Network switched the date and time... well, at least for people who live in the USA.** **Well, its super late so I'd better go to bed to good night everyone! Don't let the Mongolian Death worms bite...**


	8. Chapter 8

1**9/16/09** **IMPORTANT: I haven't been on in days so… I updated chapter one and I may update a few other one along the way. In the first chapter, Essence's cat was Sinnamin. Well, now that's Seth's cat and her cat is Dodor. Dodor is a boy, by the way. Another thing I'm going to change is the school colors. They're going to be Navy Blue and Gold. So sorry for the long wait, so here you go!!**

**9/17/09 IN CHAPTER 4 i fixed the part where it said Essence used these weird cat-eye powers and she used static powers instead. You may want to go back and reread that paragraph.**

Essence's mom picked up Essence up from the party. After a few minutes, Robin looked at the mirror to see her poor little girl crying to herself.

"Aw, what's wrong sweetie?" Robin asked.

Essence cringed and shook. "It happened!" She spat.

Robin almost drove into the sidewalk. She parked to the side of the road and turned completely around to look directly at her daughter. Her red curls were in a short ponytail. "What do you mean by _it_?"

"Just look at me!"

Robin turned on the light. Her daughter was covered in stripes and her hair was ruffled and crazy looking. "Oh no, I was hoping this day would never come. We're going straight home." She drove back to the house.

As soon as they got home, Robin lead Essence down to the secret lab inside their house. Essence timidly sat in one of the lab chairs. _What happened to me? This has never happened before! _She thought.

Her mom came around the corner with a needle. Essence tried to hide her arms behind her back. Essence quickly said, "Wait wait! I think I know something that would help!"

Robin smiled and put the needle down. "Okay, what did you want to tell me?"

Essence sat upright, rubbing her arms just thinking about the shot she was about to get. "Okay, so I started feeling weird as soon as Zak Saturday came to the party. And I heard Seth, Zak's friend, kept getting headaches." Then she paused to slap her forehead. _Duh!_ She talked very fast and made exaggerated hand motions. "And a guy named Munya came and attacked the house. Then Zak used these powers to summon these weird animals and it didn't work and Munya got away with one of my classmates, Krystelle."

Robin stared at her daughter. "You're not kidding, right?"

"Not kidding."

Robin blinked. "How could I have missed that? That's huge! You said Zak Saturday right?"

"Yeah."

"I met the Saturdays when you were about one year old. I haven't realized that until now... Anyways, Zak was born the year the Kur stone was discovered. He has unusual bond with cryptids. They're the creatures that science doesn't believe in. I've seen a few of them up close myself. It's a very long story sweetie." Robin picked up the phone to call the Saturdays.

Seth was at home playing with his little brother, Hale. Hale was a stocky fourth grader with very dark brown spiky hair. He enjoyed playing video games so much that it seemed as if it was all he did. Right now he was on the couch, playing on his hand-held system. (cough DSi cough!!) Seth, all ready for bed, sat by him to see what he was doing. Seth leaned over to take a glance at what game he was playing. Hale swiftly turned the DSi around so his brother couldn't see. "You gotta guess!" he said.

"Fine." Seth replied, smiling. Just then, he felt some feeling in his head. It wasn't pain, but a pulling. His brain was urging him to do something. Something that no one else knew how to do. Seth focused and soon he could see through Hale's eyes. From the corner of his eye he could see the game. It was Bird and Beans, a game involving a bird catching beans falling from the sky with its long tongue.

Seth blinked and he was back to himself again. "… Bird and Beans?"

Hale started bouncing up and down. "Whoa how did you know?"

"Oh trust me, you wouldn't believe me." He said as he grinned slightly and placed his hand on his own forehead. "Goodnight Hale!"

"Goodnight!"

When Seth passed his cat, Sinnamin, down the hall, he gave her a quick pet and whispered goodnight. He likes going to bed early. The clock said 8:00 (The party was supposed to end at 10:00 but because of the attack... yeah.).

Robin just finished a conversation with Drew Saturday. She turned to tell her daughter that she was going to have a meeting with Doc and Drew, but Essence was asleep sitting up. Her stripes were gone but here hair was still ruffled. Robin adored how cute Essence looked when she slept. She picked her up and carried her to her room. She carefully put her down on her bed. _Gosh how much do you weigh? Like, five tons? _Robin thought. Robin turned on the lamp. She threw Essence's green pajamas at her back, waking her up. Essence groaned. Robin whispered, "At least put on your pajamas. I don't think that puffy dress would be very comfortable." She gave Essence a tight hug. "Goodnight Essence."

Essence hugged back. "Goodnight mommy."

She quickly got dressed and got under the covers. Soon enough, Dodor hopped on top of her bed. She really felt like talking to him. "You know, Dodor, It has been a really long night. So much has happened. It's really overwhelming." She lifted here arm so her hand was in front of her face. Dodor listened intently. "I found I have some rabid cat ability. It's not as cool as you think. It's scary. I have almost no control over it. But what's really weird is…" she paused. Her fingers glowed with green static, then red, then yellow. It made a very small crackle noise. "I have two powers."


End file.
